


The fall

by manpreet38



Category: jin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manpreet38/pseuds/manpreet38
Summary: Namjoon is a writer who fell for his editor Kim seokjin and decides to write a book about men falling in love with each other. How will seokjin react?





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it. It had been three weeks of him sitting on his desk everyday and just spacing out without having written a single word. With what face is going to face jin? He is really, really grateful that Jin doesn't pester him about producing on a regular Basis since he knows that authors can't come up with brilliant and intriguing ideas the whole time.  
But it would be inconsiderate of him if he himself couldn't come up with anything for such a long time. But the guilt didn't help him. On the contrary, it hindered him even more.  
He had tried to go to workshops for writers or doing improvising excersices. Heck, even reading works from other authors he liked didn't inspire him. The only thing that inspired him.... was Jin. Oh well. He was doomed.


	2. The awkward meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. There are actually people reading it? Holy shit. Thank yooou so much for giving it a chance. 💜❤️💜❤️💜❤️

On the next appointment with jin he started looking around nervously and and tried to avoid looking him in the eyes. He said he wanted to meet Namjoon even though there was no new chapter that needed to be discussed. The Situation was just too embarrassing and honestly even though he had known jin for such a long time he definitely wasn't comfortable talking about the idea he got last night.   
_  
Jin just couldn't understand what was going in namjoons mind today. I mean it was bad enough that he couldn't come up with any ideas for his next novel, which was rare for him, but now he was even behaving strangely.  
Jin couldn't comprehend why namjoon looked like he was about to jump off a cliff or about to tell him that he had committed a crime. So he just came straight to the point to avoid seeing him like this bacause now namjoons mental battle with himself was starting to make him worried. :,, joonie, do you maybe want to tell me something? " namjoon answered by blushing and telling him that everything was fine.  
Absolutely everything, he added to make his point come across.  
Jin just left an exaggerated sigh and asked him  
about his progress regarding his writers block.  
" umm jin, regarding that hahhaa.... I have actually been thinking a lot and ummm... I wanted kind of to try a new genre."   
"A new genre? What do you have in mind?".. Jin asked curiously.   
"well... Umm... Romance. I want to write a novel about two men who meet and fall in love with each other".. Namjoon replied while he looked jin directly into the eyes. And that's when he knew that he really wanted to do it. Because it was rare that namjoon showed such determination.   
"oh.. That is surprising. I am sure you will excel at it. But I have to notify chef first and then you can go straight to work."..  
It would be an understatement to say that jin was taken aback by namjoons idea but he trusted joon and was expecting a lot from him.


	3. He begins

Namjoon sat again in front of his desk and began writing on the paper in front of him.  
"Walking on the street while looking on the phone isn't something people should do... Is what people say but I am not so sure about it. If it weren't for this habit I wouldn't have crashed onto the most gorgous man I have laid my eyes on........"  
And so he wrote throughout the night and went exhausted to sleep in the morning. Unfortunately, that nap lasted about 1 hour because jin called him to tell about the good news that chef had permitted the publication of the novel.  
Namjoon sighed contently, thanked jin for trusting him and slept peacefully while dreaming of the beautiful young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proberbly should write longer chapters


	4. Jin reads

After reading the first few lines Jins eyes crinkled into a smile. Namjoon sure knew what he was talking about when he mentioned the genre change since the lines he had written were really beautiful, wonderful and poetic. It was such a drastic change from the objectively written crime scenes and seokjin was pleased that Namjoon wanted to show this side of him to the world.   
After reading through all the pages Seokjin couldn't wait to talk to namjoon as he was really curious about something so he immediately called the author to say he was coming over. 

-In Namjoons house  
,, ya. Joon. How could you do that to me? You basically wrote down our first encounter in the book."  
Namjoon just smiled sheepily and said:,, it's just easier for me to be inspired by you because I hang out with you all the time when I am not writing, reading, eating or sleeping".  
That was quite true and Jin knew it but it didn't reduce the weird feeling he got when he had read Namjoons draft. It felt like he was talking about him and that namjoon wanted to convey his feelings for him. Why didn't he just tell him so if that was the case? He wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes Namjoon wished he hadn't met Jin during the worst time in his life because that was the time he friendzoned himself but he couldn't be sure that he would be alive if he hadn't encountered this wonderful human. He was now a person who couldn't function as a responsible person without having his friend by his side. He is afraid of a life without him. Even though they don't see each other often just the knowledge that jin would reply if he needed him to was comforting.  
Even though Namjoon was really good with words he hadn't told Jin about how much he treasured his existence because he feared that it might scare him.  
Not a single day has gone by without thinking of jin after he met him. Their first meeting will always be special to him since it resembled a scene from a movie to him.  
He crashed onto him on a really while he was on the phone scrolling through his feed and Jin was running off to somewhere. Namjoons phone broke immediately after falling on the ground and Namjoon was ready to give the stranger a pissed look but jin looked at him with such a worried face that his expression softened immediately.  
"Are you hurt anywere? Jesus, I really hope that you haven't broken an arm or so".. Namjoon assured him that he was OK while in fact he was too hurt by the strangers beauty. Why did these eyes look so special to him even though they had the same dark brown as so most people in his country? It was beyond his comprehension despite him having a high IQ. 

Namjoon reached out his hand to grab his phone but seokjin took hold of it before him and now spoke more calmly:"I will gladly pay the half price for the repair of the phone since you were also careless. But like I have no money with me right now so can we maybe meet up later?" Namjoon agreed immediately even though he was more interested in the man than the rapair fee of his phone .... And that was the beginning of their friendship since they soon found out that they shared interest in similar books.   
Jin soon became Namjoons piller and safe place where he could be a normal person without mental problems. His doctor had told him to get therapy because he clearly showed signs of depression. He thought too often about dying, too often had sleeping problems and too often started crying out of nowhere because the dark thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. He knew he deserved to be appretiated and should have been allowed to pursue his dream of becoming an author. But his parents too often showed him how important it was to get an office job and tell him that he shouldn't live in a dream. To add to the suffering, even his own girlfriend started belittling him and treating him like a child who was whining to get something unattainable. Maybe they meant well and wanted to protect him. But Namjoon learned through Jin that he deserved to live like he wanted to. Deserved being around people who cherished him as a person and made him glow. 

Once, he opened up to Jin about wanting to write but nobody supporting him which was proberbly the best decision of his life. He got Jin to read some of his written lines and got one of the most healing comments:"Ya, Joon, if I like your writing it says something. You know I have taste and I am a future editor. Show me more." Namjoon still clinged onto those words. 

Gradually, Jin reading his works became a regular thing. Namjoon trusted Jin a lot so he was never ashamed to show him his real self. He realised that he was healing since he began to cry less. The tears had been replaced by laughter. Jin was just too funny, eloquent and blunt. This was on of the traits he treasured the most since Joon knew that he was never fake with him, valued his opinion and he was, in namjoons eyes, the most caring, cutest person. All these qualities made it impossible for him to not to fall in love. And honestly speaking he wouldn't want it any other way even though he often complained internally about his friendship status with jin. It's just... His lips looked so welcoming. Argghhh.... He will get through this, he promised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Army day guys. 💜💜  
> This chapter is dedicated to my friend who literally saved me from depression and whose birthday also falls on the same day 😉


	6. Jungkook plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and taehyung are colleagues/friends and work together with jin in the office.

Jungkooks pov.   
Oh my God.... It's just so frustrating watching these two being in denial about their attraction. I have tried talking to jin about this but he just waved me of by telling me that namjoon was straight and nothing could change that.  
Well, I wonder what he thinks now after learning that namjoon was writing a LGBT novel.  
Ahh seriously. I can't live with my parents not being openly gay for each other. How can they do that to me? Not being official? How dare they... After overusing his brain for half an hour a smirk appeared on his face and he said satisfied .... I guess I know what I will do against it. Hehhehee.

Taehyungs pov. 

Hehehe.... I love jungkook and his mind. How could he have come up with the idea? My cookie is a genious he concluded. 💜❤️💜  
Shortly before everyone leaves the office he went to jin and informed him that chef wanted to have a talk with him in the office after work and that he will arrive there after his meeting. "Sure" jin said not knowing the plan the two devils had plotted and went there. But before that taehyung managed to get seokjin phone by lying that his phones battery had died and he had an important call to make.   
Shortly afterwards, namjoon appeared in the office and taehyung sighed contently since the plan everything was going their way. Jk had called joon to say that there were some issues with his work and so he was needed in the office immediately.   
After namjoon and Jin both were in the office jungkook locked the office from the outside with his smartphone(he was thankful for today's technology. I mean having an electronic lock can be so comvenient in trying to force two lovebirds together) and went outside with taehyung to have some fun. 

Jins Pov   
-  
"Joonie what are you doing here?"   
"jungkook called me to come immediately because their was something that needed to be discussed"   
And so after talking about their reason for coming they slowly figured out that they have been pranked by Taehyung and Jungkook.   
They started looking in the office for some way to get outside.   
"That brat also took my phone. I didn't raise him like that " Joon sighed. They both adored jungkook as he was the youngest employee and too adorable but they hadn't thought that he would do something like that and drag taehyung with him.   
After looking for a while Jin found a note and a blanket with the note:" Please, please talk to each other and figure out your relationship. Sincerely, your frustrated child."...jin couldn't help but smile at the note. He was a bit anxious about having to spend the night with joon but he wouldn't lie if he said that he wasn't also somehow excited. 😬


	7. Namjoon cofesses

Jin gave the card to joon who just turned red. Jin rolled his eyes at his reaction. He was just too easy to rile up. Seeing his reaction he got motivated to tease him more and looked at him as seriously as he could:"We really need to talk, Joon. Do you really think that I didn't think that there was more behind you writing this novel and choosing me as the love interest ? You bet my mind has been quite busy because of that. So do you wanna explain this?"   
Namjoon just started playing with his fingers and didn't look up from the ground for a long time." I have loved you for a long time " He almost whispered.   
They stood there just like that for a long time. Jin didn't know what to make of Namjoons confession. He felt like he had forced him to say those words and that neither namjoon nor jin were ready to change their relationship.  
" Ummm.... I. I am sorry if you didn't want to say those words now. I shouldn't have..." "No, it's fine. I am glad I spoke them. I trust you not to break out friendship just because of that. I actually am relieved to tell you about my feelings in person."   
Jin let out a relieved sigh and took Namjoons hands in his. "I would never stop being friends because you love me. "   
.. He said looking into his eyes and then laughed a bit "It surely took me by surprise though" Now it was Namjoons turn to roll his eyes "You sure? I was pretty obvious about it in my book now that I think about it"   
"Wait, joon. You actually meant those things you mentioned in the book? About how much the jin in the book meant to the protagonist?" Jin asked wide-eyed. "It's just... I hadn't thought that you could give me such a big place in your heart so I thought you just took a bit inspiration from me and the rest was pretty much fictional."  
"No. I am really that grateful for your existence in my life." He assured jin. If the confession surprised him then these words really shocked him. He immediately went for a hug which made namjoons heart beat too fast for his own good. But he didn't push him away since he wanted every touch he could get from him.   
After letting him go Jin went serious and asked Joon: " joonie, have you thought about the possibility that maybe you could be confused about your feelings for me? Maybe you just love me as the person who helped you out through your difficult times and you are seeing those feeling as romantic? " Namjoon knew better than to get offended by this question since he knew Jin just wanted him to have clarity about whatever feelings he had for Jin.   
" Ummm.... "Namjoon tried to answer but stopped midway. How the hell should he explain to Jin the dreams he had of him in the night. Or day. No. That was too embarrassing  
So he decided to stay quiet which turned out into a blessing for him." Do you maybe wanna...   
find out by kissing?" Jin asked shyly. Jin? Shy? Since when? "or maybe not" He added quickly but Namjoon just softly touched his arm and said "Maybe".


	8. The end

"But wouldn't that be uncomfortable for you? Hyung, we are friends and I don't want you to feel responsible for my feelings."  
"I know you don't. I just want to help you out." He took steps to close the distance between them and cupped namjoons cheek in his hand. "Honestly speaking, I am also kind of doing it for me. I have been curious about your feelings for me for a while now." His face was now so close to his ears that his lips where brushing them."And you, my friend, are quite attractive so I don't mind" He whispered.   
It sent shivers down Namjoons spine. His hand moved on his own to jins neck which made jin look into his eyes. There was so much desire in them and Namjoon got curious about whether he really found him desirable . He didn't want to wait longer to find that out. He brought jins face closer to him, hesitated a bit but eventually brought their lips together.  
It was like not just Namjoon but also jin had waited for a long time for this moment since his lips were so demanding taking namjoon by surprise. Namjoon at first had just connected their lips and had wanted to part but jin had wrapped his arm around namjoons waist and closed the distance between them causing their bodies to be pressed against each other."  
Namjoon was confused for a moment because jin was kissing him so passionately but soon ignored his running thoughts and got lost in the moment. Having his bottom lip between jins was proberbly the best feeling in the entire universe. He moved his hand from jins neck, grabbing jins hair.  
... And so they spend God knows how long making out. They had moved to the sofa in the office and by now both were covered in hickeys. After seeing Namjoons neck jin got shy and buried his face in Namjoons chest. "I got too carried away. I am afraid of facing jungkook now. He will tease me for the rest of my life" Namjoon smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around him. "Hyung, you know you don't have to feel pressured about explaining it to jungkook. I will tell him that we are just friends. " "Are we? I have to be honest with you, joonie. You are attractive. In love with me. I...I just didn't think anything could happen between us after hearing about you having a girlfriend. I thought you were straight.... Remember when we first met? I actually was more interested in getting to know you than paying for the repair fee of your phone. I could have easily asked for you bank account and sent the money. And seriously, it was one of the greatest decisions since you are so adorable. Sure, you are hella attractive. But after getting to know you I also found out how amazing of an person you are and I always admire how you are so calm. Quite the opposite of me."He grinned. After collecting his thoughts Jin said:" "I think we should try it out. Being in a relationship. And I promise you that no matter if we work out or not I will always want to be with you." Namjoon tightened his embrace and kissed jin on the hair of his head. "Let's do it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other authors: oh my God how to write smut.   
> Me:oh my God. How to write a kiss scene. Me= a lost cause


End file.
